


The Old Apartment

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the "living world" where the Gokusotsu are all humans working different jobs to make a living. They all live in the same apartment and became good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> pokemon-champion-brendan requested: how about an AU where the Gokusotsu are humans and work different jobs, and the only reason they know each other is because they all live in the same apartment. 
> 
> Admin Notes: O~oh! I like this! Since, I guess, none of their jobs have much in common, it would be pretty hard for them to meet each other. -Admin Hirahara

On a street not ventured by many, there stood an old apartment that had been there for well over a century. It’s walls were kind of cracked and had plants growing up the side, the windows were very dull, and the stairs creaked with each step. It wasn’t the greatest kept place, but it was a place seven people called home. Rokkaku, the landlord of the Goku-complex, had inherited the place, though no one knew by what means. The residences of the apartment were very close knit, so it was quite a shock to find out that none of them knew each other before living there.

The first one who moved in was Saeki. When he came, he had just graduated from college and needed a place to stay. He paid off the rent thanks to his job as an elementary school teacher. When he wasn’t away, or working on papers, Rokkaku found that there was a lovely melody that flowed from his flat. He soon learned that Saeki was talented in many music instruments, such as the piano and the horn, and was also secretly a good singer. The resident was friendly and kind, and well versed in fine arts.

The second resident, a bartender by the name of Kinoshita, had moved in a few months afterwards. He was charismatic and playful, and was often found tempting Rokkaku or Saeki into sampling some of the beverages he made for work. Since his bar was opened at night, Kinoshita spent the day usually sleeping, and the other two didn’t usually see him unless it was the weekend. Still, when he was around, he brought a spark of energy to the old building. Although, on occasion, he would return home drunk, it never bothered anyone at all.

Shortly after, a third person had moved into the last room on the first floor. His name was Tanizaki, and he was a local police officer. He wore a grumpy expression, but was usually rather nice. Saeki warmed up to him easily, and Kinoshita enjoyed the new neighbor. He had a lot of respect for Rokkaku, which instantly increased when he found out the his landlord was an ex-militant, and always got on Kinoshita’s slight drinking problem. Somehow, with the additional resident, the four bumped into each other a lot more.

They decided that it would be nice if they could chat and hang out more often together, so each of them cleared a Friday afternoon on their schedule to gather in one of their flats and spend some quality time together. Kinoshita usually went to work afterwards, while the other three could continue talking (unless Tanizaki got an emergency call from the station or Saeki realized there was work to be done). All was rather nice among the four, and the times continued peacefully.

After a year of being vacant, the first room on the second floor was rented out to a man named Kirishima. He was a chef at a small restaurant, and had a rather blank personality. Everyone had decided to help him get settled, and he also agreed to the Friday afternoon ‘meetings’ that had been tradition to the Goku-complex. Sometimes he brought leftovers from the restaurant and the five would share the meal.

Saeki was instantly drawn to Kirishima. Since their work schedules were often alike, they would spend a lot of time together, walking to work or coming home. Kirishima often went over to Saeki’s flat to hear the man play the piano or share his cooking, and the two would share books that they each enjoyed.

Tanizaki, on the other hand, instantly had a new rival. It turned out that Kirishima had been on various sports teams when he was in school, and also won the kendo championships when he was younger. Tanizaki had competed in the same championships, but neither had faced the other. On weekends, Tanizaki sometimes urged Kirishima into practice matches to prove who had the greater swordsman skills - or various other sports, for that matter.

Kinoshita often discussed cooking with Kirishima, since the taller was actually a decent cook. Kirishima did his best to not take the suggestion of adding alcohol to his recipes to heart. Sometimes, though, the two could be seen sharing a drink before Kinoshita hurried off to work. As for Rokkaku, Kirishima seemed very thankful that the older man had provided him a place to stay, and his respect for the man was just slightly below Tanizaki’s.

Three months later, two of the remaining three rooms were filled on the second floor. The first to settle in was a low energy man by the name of Tagami, who was a historian at the local museum. He had a strange work schedule, and was often found sleeping in various parts of complex. The second was the hyperactive archeologist, Hirahara. He often went on escapades with a team to discover hidden secrets from people of the past. Although he usually reported his findings to the higher ups at the museum, he’d never previously met Tagami.

The two ended up spending a lot of time in each other’s flats, Hirahara rambling on and on about his explorations while Tagami actually seemed to stay awake listening. Tagami would also sometimes send the archeologist to go find out more about a topic he was studying, and they usually made some interesting discoveries. As it turned out, Tagami also played the guitar, and on occasion - if he wasn’t asleep - he and Saeki would practice pieces together. Tagami also paid visits to Kinoshita’s bar, taking alcohol as his energy drink to wake him up in case he had long nights of research ahead. Hirahara joined the weekend sports rivalries that Kirishima and Tanizaki would have.

Even though the two often had schedules that collided with that of the other five, they made time for the Friday afternoons where they got to hang out with the other residence. The Goku-complex became a lively place with the two additions to the small family. The continued harmony of the small apartment lasted a very long time, and none of the residence could remember a time that wasn’t spent joyously.


End file.
